legends_fortunefandomcom-20200215-history
Hex Guild
Intro Hex was created to preserve the natural balance of their environment, specializing in handling supernatural occurrences such as with demons, spirits, curses, angels, gods and the like. They archive information, believing in the power of knowledge. With the continuously gathered knowledge, they explore the land correcting impbalances that come from individuals trying to tamper with too much magic and ethereal forces. Leadership The guild is lead by a high council made up of six leaders referred to as, "The Oracles". Highest level THE ORACLES: Hex is led by a council of 6 known as the oracles. ELDER: Sworn to individually protect the Hex libraries and their secrets from life to death. VIRTUE: Protectors of the guild, facilitate inner-workings of guild and trainings for apprentices. Mid level HEX ELITE: Oversee the various departments of the guild (i.e. intel, treasury, compliance, security etc). HEX OFFICER: Work under the Hex Elite. Divided into the departments. Some leave to recruit as directed by oracles. HEXAN: Main bulk of the guild that work on various missions. Low level APPRENTICE: A new recruit still undergoing training. Grouped into classes by Virtues. Location The main headquarters is located inside naturally winding underground caverns beneath Shroom Forest. Fresh spring water and luminescent cavern plants thrive inside the expanse of the caverns. Demographics Hex is not a widely known guild, it's name a simple shadow of the old world believed to have never existed. Most members are either born into it through a wide bloodline or recruited by high ranking officers working directly beneath The Oracles. The few members who have not been recruited or fall under the bloodline must pass a series of six exams provided by The Oracles and are then cleansed through a ritual within the spring waters. The guild is not limited to any specific race as it was founded by a group of nomadic mages and elves. The guild has been in place centuries before the empire came together as one united kingdom. Members of Hex follow a code to deny the existence of the guild when speaking with outsiders. The guild insignia is branded with enchanted ink on the back of a guild member's left wrist. The enchanted ink camouflages the insignia with the bearer's skin. When in the moonlight, the member can chant a spell that makes the insignia (shown in picture above) visibly glow to confirm there is another member nearby. Beliefs Hex emphasizes the importance of history and the many inner-workings of the world. It houses eight large libraries, all of which hold vast information spanning from different years and delving into kingdoms even outside of Lionsdale. Their respect for history has also led them to respect world balance. Thus, in their own ways, they fight to sustain the stability of the empire. Some members are part of the royal family's personal body guards to work to protect them, others are active military fighting in the front lines while some are assigned to traverse the empire to chronicle pieces of information and scouting. Hex members do not have one religion, they believe in embracing diversity and freedom of religious choice. Hex is not officially allied with other bodies of governance or organizations due to the fact it is supposedly just a myth. However, they do have faith in the current royal family and are supporting them from behind the scenes. Ancient Libraries *Agni *Yama *Nirrti *Varuna *Vayu *Kubera *Īśāna Trivia *LF: Regrowth: Oracles include: #Miyazu Vhekuru ( Female ; High Elf ) #Tezerec ( Male ; Deva ) #Marissa Jadori Stiltkin, of the Gildenleaf ( Female ; Woodland Elf ) #Pollux ( Male ; Tabukazu ) #Arethusa Merope( Female ; Nymph ) #Kairos ( Male ; Human )